


A Relaxing Dip in the Hot Springs

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martouf|Lantash enjoy some time together in the hot springs of some planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Relaxing Dip in the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV with the prompt: Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, hot-springs, rutting

Sam wrapped her arms around Martouf and kissed him deeply. He eagerly returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and embraced his lover, running his hands down her naked body. Giving in to suggestions from Lantash, he slipped a hand down between her legs, finding her clit.

“Oh, god, Martouf - I need you!” She groaned and leaned into his touch.

Martouf grinned and kissed her again. “I thought this was just supposed to be a relaxing dip in the hot springs?”

“Scoundrel! _You_ were the one who started!” Sam smiled at him, making it clear she was not angry.

“Oh, so you want me to stop?” Martouf asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he continued stimulating her sensitive spot with featherlight strokes.

“No, I want you to...” She gasped and bucked against him, as he suddenly rubbed her hard and fast. “Co... _continue_!”

Martouf suddenly twirled her around, pushed her down over the smooth rock before them,  and thrust into her from behind. He did not stop stimulating Sam’s clit, though.

He rode her hard and fast. Neither of them lasted long, and they came within seconds of each other.

Martouf kissed her neck. “I hope that was... _satisfactorily_?”

“Mm...” Sam murmured. “Very much so.” She twisted enough to catch his mouth, and kissed him warmly. “That was _exactly_ what I needed... I feel _very_ relaxed now...”


End file.
